


Terminology

by ladielazarus



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Deamus, M/M, fanfic100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8825638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladielazarus/pseuds/ladielazarus
Summary: After the battle, and some other developments, new terminology might be needed.





	

“So, I suppose we’re lovers, now,” Seamus observes, barely lifting his head from where it is resting on Dean’s chest and then he dissolves into a fit of giggles.

Dean can’t help but join in. The mirth is contagious and feels good after so long apart, and he’s just so relieved that, not only are they together again, but they are actually together now, and that’s absolutely fantastic.

Once he stops laughing he shrugs. “I think so, yeah. I think that’s definitely one of the accurate terms for us, now.”

He slides a hand along Seamus’s back, trying not to wince at not only how thin Seamus is but the myriad of scars and wounds that now cover that spanse of once-smooth skin. “Although, I was sort of hoping that ‘boyfriends’ might be a more accurate term. Like, I was hoping that we might make an actual go of it or whatever.”

His face heats because he isn’t quite sure if that’s what he’s supposed to say, but he can’t help it. He promised himself, when he was in the woods in the freezing cold and eating fire-roasted salmon for the nine-thousandth time, that he wasn’t going to put it off anymore.

Seamus dissolves into a new fit of laughter, then, and Dean thinks that he’s made a terrible mistake until Seamus slides up to give him a kiss.

“I think that, if you talk to anyone who has even remotely met us in the last few years, they’ll tell you that we’ve probably been boyfriends for ages now,” he offers with his trademark grin. It makes Dean’s stomach flip. “So, yeah. The sex bit is probably the only bit that’s different.”

“And you’re okay with that?” Dean asks, reaching up to run his fingers through Seamus’s hair. He enjoys the fact that this action makes Seamus practically purr and files away that fact for later. “I mean, with that happening again?”

“Oh, it better,” Seamus says, curling up on Dean like a human paperweight. “But, probably tomorrow. I’m fucking exhausted.”

He starts cackling, then, and Dean can’t help but smile in response again. “What?”

“I’m literally fucking exhausted. Get it?” he snickers a few more times. “But, seriously, we’ve been through as close as a human being can get to actual hell and then–” Seamus grins even wider. “Actual heaven today. I think I need to sleep for about a decade. But, then in the morning, maybe I’ll let you perv on me in the shower.”

“Oh, gee,” Dean rolls his eyes, but also settles down in the covers. “Hope springs eternal, I suppose.

“Damn right, lover.”

Dean thinks that he might have a new favourite word.


End file.
